<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't get jobs off Craigslist by anewkindofme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764927">Don't get jobs off Craigslist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme'>anewkindofme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Device, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett is a desperate model, looking for work. He agreed to an adult diaper shoot for the high paycheck. If only Rosalie had pure intentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't get jobs off Craigslist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he turned to modeling, Emmett knew he’d take some bad jobs starting out. There was the firewood calendar shoot he did for rent money and a case of beer. A couple of gigs as a nude model for the local art school, which paid around $50 a session. He wasn’t established yet, it took time. And he found most of his gigs on Craigslist. His brother warned him against it, but it was the only way to keep food on the table.</p><p> </p><p>He just didn’t expect this.</p><p> </p><p>“You have got to be shitting me,” he said.</p><p>The tall blonde woman with piercing brown eyes cocked her head. “What? I told you in the ad that it was a diaper shoot.”</p><p>“Yes, and I swallowed my pride.” For the $10,000. That was something he’d be stupid to turn down. “But this?”</p><p> </p><p>He gestures around the room. It’s an oversized bubblegum pink nursery. A large crib sits in the middle, filled with frilly, lacey sheets. A ballerina mobile hangs overhead, watching the stuffed animals inside. The shelves are lined with China dolls in pristine dresses. A changing table is pushed up against the wall, with everything needed for a diaper change. Toys are scattered throughout including a giant rocking horse with a frilly pink saddle.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fetish for many people, Mr. Cullen.” Emmett feels himself grow two sizes smaller at Rosalie’s commanding voice. “It’s why I’m paying so much, I understand what it does. But if you’d like me to call someone else…”</p><p><br/><em>It’s a 3 hour shoot</em>, he tells himself. <em>3 hours and $10,000…you can swallow your damn pride.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fine,” Emmett mumbles. “But you need to pay me up front.”</p><p>Rosalie smiles and digs through her purse, removing her checkbook. A few seconds later, a bright pink piece of paper gives him the ten grand he desperately needs. Emmett tucks it into his pocket. “Are we ready?” Rosalie asks.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Alice will do your hair and makeup.”<br/><br/></p><p>He’s ushered into the background where a short woman with pixie hair stands. She has him sit on a bright pink stool, damn these people really like pink. He’s expecting a bit of concealer for his eyes, maybe a little spritz to his hair. It does start off with concealer, but soon Alice is pulling out a full makeup bag. She does his face up with more makeup he’s ever seen on anyone. Fake eyelashes, ruby red lipstick, blush that makes his cheeks look pink. He almost resembles one of those China dolls out there.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>But Alice doesn’t listen. Next she straddles some sort of cap over his head, resembling the hairnets the lunch ladies at his old high school wore. In the mirror, he looked like his mother as she got ready each morning, just needed her…</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your new hair!”</p><p> </p><p>A blonde wig is placed on his head. The hair is long and looks real, much better quality than his own mother’s. Alice gets to work styling it, tying it into thick braids held by pink ribbons.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no doubt…he’s a doll.</p><p> </p><p>“I think there’s been a mistake, I’m just…”</p><p>“This is what Rosalie ordered. Now strip, you’re going to get into costume next.”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett complies, taking off his tight white t-shirt and torn jeans. He messes up his wig a bit in the process, but Alice fixes it with ease. Emmett isn’t shy, he’s been naked in front of a crowd before. He enters the room and finds just Rosalie standing there. She takes him in, a huge smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you just look so darling.”</p><p>He looks around the room, confused by her happiness. “No crew?”</p><p>“Get up on the changing table, they’ll be here soon.”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Just go.” She pats his bare bottom and he blushes, walking over. It takes a little maneuvering but he lays on the cold, hard, pink plastic.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie walks over, putting the strap for the table around his chest. He tilts his head, trying to move.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Oh, Emmett,” Rosalie coos. She strokes his bare chest. “You’re all shaven. Just like a real little girl.”</p><p>“I…I’m not a little girl,” Emmett squeaks out. Why can’t he sound confident? He shaves for his classes at the art school and other shoots. No one wants to see body hair.</p><p>If Rosalie heard him, she ignores it. “The only issue is your peepee, but Mommy will take care of that.”</p><p>“Mommy?” Emmett’s eyes bulge out of his head. “Ms. Hale, I think…”</p><p>“Shhh,” she reaches under the table and pops a pacifier in his mouth. Before it reaches his lips, he sees the words “Mommy’s Little Girl”. A pink strap ties it around his head. He tries to spit it out, but it’s futile. “Oh Emmy, Emmy, Emmy. This is why you don’t look for work on Craigslist.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s taken that long for him to realize he’s in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>He thrashes, he tries to scream, only to look and sound like a real sissy baby. Rosalie walks to the closet and returns with a few items. A pink and white gingham dress is hung above the table along with tights and black Mary Janes. In her left hand…is a chastity belt. He screams louder and she just smiles, rubbing his bare stomach. His balls are pinched into the bright pink metal device, causing tears to fall down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t need that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose smelling lotion is applied to every inch of his body, making him smell like the sweet baby she clearly wants. A huge pamper is pulled under his bottom and taped on tight. A pair of white diaper panties with hearts covers them next. He’s crying and trying to move, despite the strap holding him back. Somehow, Rosalie is so much stronger. In any other context, he could easily escape and take her. Now, his knees feel weak and his arms are limp at his sides. Lethargy fills his body.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t have drank the tea she offered him upon arrival.</p><p> </p><p>The stockings are pulled up next, barely covering the diaper panties. His legs are spread out by the pamper and is a weird texture to his bottom. The dress is slid up his body, he assumes not to disturb the hair. It doesn’t even cover half of his ass, showing off that he’s wearing a diaper in the first place. The shoes slide onto his feet, pinching his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, aren’t you just darling,” Rosalie coos. “My new baby, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma?</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have such fun you and I.” She pinches his cheek. “You’ll wear every pretty dress I want and you’ll play with your toys. You’ll be Mommy’s wittle Princess, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She picks him up with ease, carrying him to the rocking horse. He’s plopped down on it and for the first time, he can see himself in the floor to ceiling mirror that’s against the wall. He looks identical to the last doll on the shelf. Rosalie pulls her phone from her pocket and snaps a photograph.</p><p><br/>“I promised you a photoshoot, these will look so cute in our new photo albums.”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett can’t help it. He bursts into tears like the little baby he’s being forced to become. Rosalie smirks and takes more pictures, coming closer to him.</p><p><br/>“Aww, does my little girl need me? Come to Mama, sweet girl.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s swooped into her arms and kisses are sprinkled to his cheeks. He looks up at her, terror filling him.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to have such fun, aren’t we, Munchkin?”<br/><br/></p><p>The last thing Emmett feels before sleep is Rosalie pinching his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>